An image forming device, such as a laser printer, generally includes a main body to which a cartridge detachably attachable.
As an example of such a cartridge, JP-A-10-069140 discloses a process cartridge described including a process cartridge connector having an electric device such as IC memory so that necessary information can be input/output to/from the IC memory. The process cartridge connector is exposed so that a connection terminal faces downward. When the process cartridge is attached to the main body, the process cartridge connector is connected to a main body connector. Accordingly, information is transferred between the IC memory and the main body.
In the process cartridge described in JP-A-10-069140, as the process cartridge connector is connected to the main body connector, attachment of the process cartridge to the main body is complete and thus abutment pressure from the main body connector acts directly on the process cartridge. In this case, the attachment position of the process cartridge to the main body may shift.